180 Grados
by Magus Cullen
Summary: Las vidas de Rosalie y Emmett se cruzan de manera inesperada alterando todo su entorno. El amor tiene un millón de giros, nada está escrito, nada es imposible, nada es inalcanzable cuando realmente lo deseamos, cuando abrazamos ese giro que nos hará feliz, cuando nos situamos a 180 grados de donde estábamos y vemos con nuevos ojos las oportunidades que nos llegan del otro lado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>180 Grados<strong>_

_Prologo_

Un giro de 360 grados te deja justo en el lugar donde estabas, podemos vislumbrar pequeños cambios pero sin que sean realmente significativos y por eso cuando el giro solo es de 180 grados te deja justo en el punto contrario de donde te encontrabas y tu vida deja de ser lo que eras, con lo que estabas cómodo y donde encontrabas lo familiar, ahora solo resta reacomodarte a esta nueva realidad y tratar de buscar para encontrar la compañía que encajara justo en este cambio.

El amor tiene un millón de giros, nada está escrito, nada es imposible, nada es inalcanzable cuando realmente lo deseamos, cuando abrazamos ese giro que nos hará feliz, cuando nos situamos a 180 grados de donde estábamos y vemos con nuevos ojos las oportunidades que nos llegan del otro lado. El amor te completa, es sorprende y la vida puede ser maravillosa siempre y cuando sigas tu corazón, cuando no dejes escapar tus sueños y mantengas vivas tus ilusiones, incluso cuando debes tener 180 grados de separación de lo que alguna vez fuiste.

No existen fronteras cuando nos sentimos vivos, siempre y cuando la hagas a tu manera, la vida es una sola, vívela paso a paso y no dejes de hacer nada aunque luego haya arrepentimientos porque incluso en esos momentos puedes dar un nuevo giro para volver a avanzar.

180 grados, una nueva mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia y esta vez con otros personajes de la saga lo cual espero que sea de su agrado y le den muchos reviews! El próximo martes subo el primer capitulo! Nati ;)<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1: Una vida descontrolada

**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora._**

**_****AVISO: este capítulo contiene Lemmon, leer bajo su responsabilidad****_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capítulo 1: Una vida descontrolada.<em> **

_POV Emmett_

-¡Ey aguarda! – mi mano se quedó rozando el picaporte de la puerta de salida, dos segundos más y ya no daban conmigo. _"¡Maldito cabrón!"_, exclame en mi mente, estoy seguro que sospechaba porque me iba a hurtadillas - ¿Se puede saber porque te escapas?

-No me escapo – me miro con una ceja alzada.

-No te escapas – repitió con tono irónico -. Es como criar a un niño, te escondiste detrás de las cortinas del living y luego corriste en puntas de pie, nada sutil a decir verdad.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para después?

-¿Por qué tan apurado?

-Tengo una despedida pendiente.

-¿A quién estas por mandar a volar?

-A nadie, me llamo Leah, se va del país por nueve meses y no sabe si volverá.

-¿Leah? La misma Leah que insistes en decir que no está enamorada de ti.

-La misma Leah que no te cansas de insistir en que está enamorada de mí, ya vez que no tanto, se va por nueve meses y quizás no vuelta, no está enamorada de mí – ciño su entrecejo.

-Emmett, madura, esa chica esta hasta los huesos por ti.

-Edward deja de ver amor en todos lados – lo tome del hombro y apreté con fuerza -. Si te hubieras dado más tiempo para vivir la vida podrías distinguir mejor una mujer caliente de una mujer enamorada.

-Estoy viviendo la vida, aunque distinto a lo que lo haces tú.

-Aburrido – Edward rodo los ojos -. No es mi culpa que decidieras dejarte echar el lazo a los dieciocho años… ¡Dieciocho Edward! ¡No te diste tiempo de follar más mujeres para disfrutar de la diversidad!

-Me case a los dieciocho años porque encontré la mujer de mi vida, y si mal no recuerdo yo le tire el lazo a ella.

-Igual lo hiciste muy pronto, la juventud esta para disfrutarla con diversidad, cuando llegue a los treinta me pondré serio.

-Pues tu juventud dura eternamente, desde los 14 años que huiste de Tennessee y de tus padres no haces más que disfrutar de la diversidad como dices tú.

-Mis padres me habían comprometido en secreto con…

-Celia, si lo sé – repitió con tono cansado.

-¿Estamos en el siglo uno?

-¿Dieciocho? En el uno no existía el compromiso.

-Idiota – murmure y mire la hora en mi reloj -. Anda cúbreme por hoy, podrás usarme de cuartada el día que decidas lanzarte una cana al aire.

-¡No lo hare! – exclamo exasperado -. Deja de decir esas cosas, algún día Bella se las tomara en serio y tendré problemas por tu culpa.

-¿Qué me tomare en serio? – esto se ponía peor, ahora aparecía la enana para darme un sermón seguro.

-Que Edward se lanzó una cana al aire anoche – me miro ceñuda y se abrazó a la cintura de Edward.

-A menos que haya sido en sueños es imposible, anoche estuvimos juntos toda la noche – sonrió burlona.

-Bueno, me alegro que todo vaya bien, yo debo irme – sino le ponía fin no me iría nunca.

-Leah está enamorada de ti, ten cuidado – se apresuró a decir Bella, solo alcance a abrir la puerta de la casa.

-No lo está, Edward te cuenta sobre la despedida de hoy.

-¿Tienes preservativos? – Puse un pie fuera de la casa y gire mi rostro a mirar a Bella con una ceja alzada -. Emmett lo que menos necesitamos es que aparezca un hijo tuyo de pronto.

-No te preocupes por eso, se cuidarme muy bien, desde los 15 años lo hago – confirme y me saco la lengua.

-¡Ve con cuidado! – alcance a escucharla.

-¡Si mami Bella!

-¡Idiota! – reí para mí, odiaba le dijera así.

Me monte en mi jeep Wrangler rojo, sintonice la estación de radio 99.9 KISW ROCK. Conduje directo al 101 de la avenida Taylor, en el edificio Century se emplazaba el departamento de Leah el cual conocía a la perfección, cada superficie plan y no tan plan, mullida o más bien dura. Estaba seguro que la despedida seria memorable, cada vez que estábamos juntos saltaban chispas que se convertían en flamas y éramos bastantes escandalosos. Mi situación con Leah no era la óptima, si algo grave pasaba entre nosotros corría riesgo de perder mi trabajo, su padre Harry Clearwater era uno de los dos dueños de la empresa de seguridad en la que trabaja, falleció cuando Leah era una niña pero su socio Billy Black prácticamente la crio como su hija y Jacob el hijo de este era prácticamente un hermano para Leah, muy sobreprotector.

-¿Quién es? – se escuchó a través del portero.

-Hola preciosura – murmure con voz juguetón.

-¡Emmett pasa! – exclamo con la emoción en la voz.

La anticipación me pone eufórico para calmar la ansiedad fui silbando una canción al azar mientras me metía en el ascensor y marcaba el piso 10.

1

2

3 – el silbido se volvió un poco más ronco al recordar el sudor en el cuerpo de Leah, como hacia resplandecer su piel canela.

4

5 – metí las manos en mis bolsillos y balance mi cuerpo mientras seguía silbando, ya empezaba a tener un serio problema en mis pantalones.

6

7

8 – tire mi pantalón hacia adelante para disimular mi estado solo por si alguien más se montaba.

9

10 – Salí disparado del ascensor y llegue al trote a la puerta del departamento "C".

-Hola – sonrió ampliamente mientras abría la puerta dándome paso.

En cuanto estuve a su lado tome su rostro entre mis manos y acerque mis labios a los suyos, los cuales me fascinaba, siempre estaban calientes incluso parecía que el calor en su cuerpo siempre era superior al de cualquier humano normal. Su piel tostada natural y su pelo negro más esos ojos pardos la volvían realmente exótica, una belleza única y tentadora.

-Estuve esperando tu llamada toda la semana – reproche y bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-Podrías haber llamado tú – contrataco.

-No, no preciosura, quedamos en que tu llamarías la próxima vez.

-Entra Emm, no quiero que mis chismosos vecinos se enteren de mis relaciones.

-¿Así que me abandonas?

-¿Puedo abandonar algo que nunca fue mío?

-Supongo que no, pero teníamos algo y muy bueno, en todos los sentidos – camine hacia su cocina, su apartamento era inmenso: tres habitaciones, dos baños, living, comedor y cocina. Era la niña de papá o en este caso de su padre postizo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Leah se apoyó en la mesada en cuanto entramos en su cocina, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la nevera.

-¿Tú quieres algo?

-No ahora – susurro. Busque una botella de agua, esta noche me tocaba trabajar y por propia decisión no tomaba alcohol, eso adormece los sentidos y para mi ocupación no era lo mejor, debía estar alerta.

-¿Por qué te vas? – desvió su mirada pude notar algo raro en ella.

-Es necesario, algo fortuito – me acerque a ella pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, tome su mentón con suavidad para elevar su rostro y lograr me mirara -. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, busco nuevas oportunidades.

-Entonces nos despediremos hoy – sonrió levemente -. Será un hasta pronto.

-No, un adiós.

Iba a guardar un buen recuerdo de nosotros, le iba a regalar un buen recuerdo mío. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y los uní en un beso suave con el cual podía saborearla y dejarla degustar mi sabor, aferre sus cintura con mi mano libre mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello correspondiendo el beso de manera profunda. La temperatura subió intensamente, parecía hasta algo anormal la manera en la que lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos, su cuerpo pasaba de tibio a quemante en pocos segundos.

-Leah, eres preciosa – susurre contra sus labios, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando deslice mi mano por debajo de su remera acariciando la piel de su espalda.

-Emm, eres tan dulce – murmuro en respuesta y se abalanzo nuevamente contra mis labios. El beso subió un grado de intensidad pero no de manera salvaje, más intenso pero a la vez calmo.

Deje la botella de agua sobre la mesada, tome el borde de su remera con ambas manos, Leah elevo sus brazos dándome la posibilidad de remover la prenda de su cuerpo, su piel canela brillaba por el calor, su pecho subía y bajaba mostrándome los primeros indicios de placer. Deje caer la remera y mantuve mis brazos en alto, sus manos ya estaban tomando el borde de mi sweater y camiseta para quitarlas, nuestro pechos se encontraron desnudos, el calor salto de su piel a la mía y viceversa, acaricie su espalda baja con manos avariciosas subiendo un poco la intensidad, empuje con mi rodilla sus piernas incitándola a abrirlas para mí. El beso subió de intensidad.

-Eres tan caliente, eres tentadora – mordisquee su labio inferior y guie mis manos por su espalda hasta dar con el enganche de su brasier, un movimiento de mis dedos y se desprendió.

-Necesito tu toque – se quitó el brasier con desesperación liberando sus preciosa tetas, las mire absorto, los pezones se notaban levemente erguidos mostrando los primeros síntomas de excitación.

-Preciosura, estos dos montes me vuelven loco – baje mi cabeza dirigiendo mi boca directo a su pezón derecho y engullí el pezón con ansias, la escuche chillar fuerte y alocadamente. Deje ir mis manos hacia abajo, apretuje su culo con aprensión clavándole mis dedos, busque la prendedura de su pantalón y lo despunte.

-¡Dios Emm!... ¡Dame más!... – chillo desesperada y ansiosa.

-Quitemos esto – gruñí mientras empujaba su jean junto con la braga dejando su sexo al aire.

-¡Apúrate! – a las patadas Leah se quitó las zapatillas y termino de quitarse la ropa, busque el preservativo en el bolsillo trasero, me apresure a despuntar mi pantalón ahora y bajarlo junto con los bóxers mientras me quitaba mi calzado - ¡Cuánto te deseo Emm! ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí!

-¡Acá estoy preciosura! ¡Todo para ti! – la tome de las costillas, de un envión la eleve dejando su tetas por sobre mi cabeza, sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cuerpo, deslice su cuerpo hacia abajo para dejar sus tetas a la altura de mi rostro.

-¡EMMETT! – grito desesperada cuando mordisquee su pezón y tire gruñendo. La senté sobre la encimera de la cocina, echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía jugueteando con sus pezones succionándolos y chupándolos. Abrí el paquete plateado y me apresure a colocarme el preservativo luego en cuanto mis manos estuvieron libres envolví su caliente coño con una y la acaricie con vehemencia - ¡Oh dios mío! – agito sus caderas buscando más contacto.

-Te mojas tanto, tan rápido – lamí el pezón para luego tomarlo entre mis labios, la volví a tomar de las costillas levantándola de la encimera, no la apoye en mi cuerpo, gire sosteniéndola en el aire y su espalda dio contra la puerta de la nevera que emitió un sonido de vidrios chocándose.

-¡Vamos Emm, follamé! – pidió descontrolada, sus manos viajaban por mi cabeza buscando de donde aferrarse pero mi cabello estaba demasiado corto. Deslice su cuerpo hacia abajo rozándolo con el mío que la mantenía aprisionada contra la nevera, su sexo su rozo con el mío, sé que sentía mi potente y gruesa erección frotándola - ¡Follamé, follamé, follamé!

-Preciosura, aquí voy – abrió más sus piernas dándome total acceso a su centro, todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando mi punta se hundió apenas en ella - ¡Déjate ir! – exclame y afloje mi agarre, Leah empujo su cuerpo hacia abajo y termine totalmente empalado en su estrecho canal.

Los siguientes fueron movimientos descontrolados y salvajes, una y otra vez su cuerpo se deslizaba de arriba abajo por la puerta de la nevera con cada penetración profunda y brusca, sus paredes se cerraban de manera intensa, su piel tostada brillaba por el sudor, su aroma a sexo me envolvía, su excitación resaltaba el aroma volviéndome loco, la fiebre de la lujuria envolvía mis sentidos nublándolos sin dejarme ver más allá del placer que estábamos compartiendo. Se corrió en fuertes sacudidas, su cuerpo arqueándose ante el clímax alcanzado, mientras mi polla respingaba ansiosa por mi liberación. Espere unos momentos, con la respiración calmada y ella enroscada en mi cuerpo me encamine hacia su habitación donde nos acomode en su cama.

-¡Levántate de una maldita vez! – el grito me despertó de pronto, una almohada dio de lleno en mi rostro.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora Leah?! – tire la almohada al piso.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! – el portazo del baño al cerrarse retumbo en la habitación, resople molesto, estos cambios en ella me desesperaban. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mire la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran las nueve de la noche, en dos horas comenzaba a trabajar.

-¿¡Leah, estas bien!? – pregunte golpeando la puerta del baño sin abrirla, no hubo respuesta. Mire alrededor buscando mi ropa sin excito, recordé que todo fue en la cocina así que desnudo fui hacia el lugar.

Recogí mi ropa y la de ella, di un trago a la botella de agua que deje sin tomar sobre la mesada, comencé a vestirme comenzando por mi bóxer cuando escuche la puerta del baño de su habitación. Me metí en los pantalones y antes de subirlos me coloque las zapatillas, termine de subir mi jean y lo prendí, fue cuando escuche los pasos de Leah acercándose, entro en la cocina y me miro furiosa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-¡¿Por qué diablos no te has largado?! – algo impacto contra mi cabeza y me sobe sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

-¡Lárgate, lárgate! ¡No soporto tenerte cerca! – me agache cuando me tiro con un vaso el cual termino estampado en uno de los modulares.

-¡¿No me soportas?! ¡No hace ni una hora que pedias te follara más!

-¡Odio que me folles!

-¡Gracias a dios no vuelvo a verte! – tome mi camiseta y sweater, sin colocármelos me apresure a salir de su apartamento, me termine de vestir en el ascensor.

Esos arrebatos eran los que no entendía de esta mujer, no era la primera vez que pasaban, alguna que otra vez me recibió a los gritos para luego buscarme tierna y deseosa, ni se porque volvía a ella. Soy un idiota, lo sé a la perfección, el sexo era grandioso y solía estar disponible para mí, algunas veces hasta era grato pasar el rato conversando.

Estacione mi jeep en la cochera de mi edificio en el 1221 de la avenida First de Seattle en los edificios Harbor Steps. Me monte en ascensor, para este momento la situación vivida con Leah se esfumo de mi mente quedando en el olvido, ahora estaba concentrándome en repasar las instrucciones para el trabajo de esta noche, no era el que más me emocionaba. Marque el piso 11 donde me bajaría, mi apartamento estaba en el piso 21 de la segunda unidad, no era un lugar grande, más bien chico, pero lo suficiente para una hombre solo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera. Era mi rutina bajar 10 pisos antes, subía el resto por las escaleras caminando o al trote dependiendo de mi ánimo.

Esta vez los subí al trote, no había ido al gimnasio por pasar la tarde en familia por lo que no me vendría mal este ejercicio para un poco de descarga. Edward decía que mi habito era algo raro, pero era una costumbre arraigada y realmente me hacía bien, cuando nos veníamos juntos a mi apartamento el subía en el ascensor y luego me esperaba en la puerta a que llegara por las escaleras.

-19 – leí el cartel que indicaba el piso por el que iba, gire abruptamente y me topé con un cuerpo de cabellera rubia dorada -. Lo siento – me apresure a disculparme sin levantar mi rostro de su culo, perfectamente redondeado, un vicio de cuerpo.

-Se le está haciendo costumbre – murmuro la voz del culo perfecto. Subí dos escalones dejándome a la altura del cuerpo del culo.

-Oh… la rubia – culo perfecto, bonito rostro, carácter de mierda. Las pocas veces que cruzamos palabras era para que la rubia malvada me criticara.

-¿Perdón? ¿La rubia? – se mostró indignada.

-Eres rubia ¿o no? – Me miro ceñuda - ¿no lo eres? – insistí divertido por su gesto confundido.

-Sí, lo soy – aseguro -. Natural, no falseta como algunas de tus amiguitas.

-¿Conoces a alguna de mis amiguitas?

-No…

-Entonces no sabes como son.

-No tengo tiempo para perder – se apresuró en las escaleras y de puro gusto la deje adelantarse hasta que se perdió de mi vista. La rubia del piso 22, se exacto quien es, su apartamento está arriba del mío, mis ruidos le suelen molesta a ella, arriba, no a mi vecino, del lado. Rubia amargada.

Llegue a mi apartamento. Fui directo a la maquina contestadora, había cinco mensajes, apreté el botón y fui hasta mi nevera para sacar un botellita de refresco, me acomode en la encimera en lo que la maquina anunciaba el primer mensaje con fecha y hora.

"_Prefiero no pensar el motivo por el que te fuiste sin despedirte de casa, creí que durante estos años te había enseñado mejor. La próxima vez despídete de mí con un beso como debe ser…. Por cierto te perdiste la viandas de comidas que tenía para ti y ni se te acurre venir por ellas mañana o asaltar la nevera sin permiso en la madruga mientras dormimos"_ - Esme o mi mamá postiza.

-Idiota, ahora te perdiste de la mejor comida del mundo – me reproche en voz alta.

-Segundo mensaje…. – anuncio la maquina seguida por hora y día.

"_McCarty soy Jacob, el lunes pásate por la oficina a primera hora. Tenemos un nuevo cliente y quizás viajes por una temporada si te atrae la propuesta. Mantente atento esta noche, sé que no es necesario la advertencia"_ – el hijo del jefe.

-No es necesario decir lo obvio -. El chico no me caía mal, le gustaba entrenar tanto como a mí así que teníamos algo en común, lo malo era que algunas veces se creía demasiado el macho alfa, ese era yo.

-Tercer mensaje… - hora y fecha.

"_Oye deja de insinuarle a Bella de posibles canas al aire o lo que sea, aunque no lo creas y se muestre superada frente a ti cuando estamos solos sus arranques de celos son intensos y por tu culpa me quedo castigado por dos noches"_ – reí para mí, Edward y Bella son sumamente celosos.

-Luego hablare con Bella para asegurarle que solo es broma – susurre para mí.

-Cuarto mensaje…

"_Si entras por la madrugaba mientras dormimos por favor recuerda apagar la alarma, casi nos matas de un susto la última vez que te escabulliste y no me resulta divertido tener que explicarle a la policía que entras a hurtadillas por comida. Cuídate Emm, ese trabajo tuyo"_

Reí ante el recuerdo, no fue hace más de dos semanas atrás, estaba hambriento y no tenía comida así que fui a la casa de Esme y Carlisle para robar algo, me olvide de la alarma y la policía llego en tiempo record, me partí de la risa mientras Carlisle les explicaba que era su hijo adoptivo y que era habitual que entrara a hurtadillas a asaltarles la nevera.

-Quinto mensaje…

"_Su número telefónico resulto ganador…." _– rodé mis ojos y me acerque a la máquina para borrar el mensaje.

Comida, definitivamente debía recordar apagar la alarma para pasar por esas viandas de exquisita comida y no es que no supiera cocinar sino que simplemente la comida de Esme era un manjar de los dioses para cualquier paladar y después de todo si ella estaba dispuesta a cocinar de más para darnos a nosotros porque no era solo para mí, quien era yo para negarme a recibir ese regalo.

-Hola duendecito – atendí mi celular y el nombre de mi hermanita postiza brillaba junto a su foto.

-¡Emm! – Exclamo emocionada y seguramente dando saltitos - ¡¿Me harás entrar, verdad?!

-¿Cuántas veces dije que si? ¿No fui yo quien te propuso ir?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Solo quería asegurarme de que no te arrepentías!

-Me voy a arrepentir en cuanto no dejes de gritar emocionada, vas a entrar a ese bar tan exclusivo y vas a disfrutar, pero cuidado con emborracharte – advertí y la escuche reír.

-¡Te veo esta noche! – Alice cortó sin darme tiempo a nada más.

Me entre a duchar disfrutando del calor del agua en mi cuerpo despejando mi mente para mantenerme sereno y relajado para la noche de trabajo. La vestimenta era la habitual, de negro solo cortado por el estampado que anunciaba "Seguridad".

Esta noche el trabajo era en _"Trinity Nightclub"_, la seguridad reforzada se debía a la presencia de Irina, una cantante-actriz en ascenso que estaba adquiriendo fama y admiradores a pasos agigantados y de quien la empresa para la que trabajaba, NWS Security Service Inc., se encargaba de su seguridad.

En cuanto llegue al lugar me ubique en la entrada, me tocaba controlar a los que ingresaban, no podíamos hacer cateos pero tenía buen ojo y lograba detectar a los locos sueltos que quería escabullirse, además esta noche me acompañaría Edward y era un excelente lector de mentes, podía notar los malditos perversos y pervertidos con mierda en la mente.

-¡Hermano! – puño con puño fue nuestro saludo con Edward, era su trabajo extra para sacar más dinero, tanto el cómo Bella eran profesores y sus salarios no eran cuantiosos, de vez en cuando me ayudaba en algún trabajo para ganar al extra.

-Hermano ¿Cómo se ve todo?

-Tranquilo hasta el momento – un grupito de cuatro se acercó y me mostro sus entradas anticipadas, los inspeccione rápidamente, daban con la edad y se notaban tranquilos, retire la banda dejándolos entrar.

-¿Tu jefecito viene? – reí bajo.

-Tanta aprensión que le tienes. Jacob es un buen tipo – asegure y gruño por lo bajo.

-No cuando está intentando avanzar a mi esposa.

-Solo está siendo amistoso, tú eres demasiado celoso.

-La última vez se le pego como garrapata, es un capullo y estoy dispuesto a darle su merecido – otro grupo se acercó, cuatro chicos y un quinto un poco alejado, mire a Edward y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome el que estaba alejado, deje pasar a los cuatro primeros y detuve al que estaba solo.

-Tienes que vaciar tus bolsillos para seguir – el tipo me miro por lo bajo con odio.

-Aquellos entraron – espeto indignado señalando al grupo anterior que se perdía de vista.

-Pero tú debes vaciar tus bolsillos o te largas.

-¡Esto es discriminación! – exclamo de manera escandalosa.

-Esto es seguridad, vacía tus putos bolsillos o te largas – me puse de pie y 1,95 lo intimido.

El tipo empezó a vaciar sus bolsillos dudo cuando fue por el ultimo y no era para menos, tenía una abrecartas bastante filoso escondido el cual le quite y terminamos echándolo del lugar en una patrulla de policía que lo llevo para asegurarse de que no era un loco de atar. La gente está demente ¿en qué piensan a veces? Una hora y media después el lugar estaba arrebatado de gente por lo que se cerraron las puertas definitivamente, espere en el callejón por donde entraría Irina al lugar, su auto llego y esas dos bellezas de piernas aparecieron para regalarme una vista incomparable, relamí mis labios cuando mis ojos quedaron anclados en el borde de la diminuta falda adherida a su piel a centímetros del gran tesoro no tan escondido.

-¿Me ayudas? – tendió su mano hacia a mí con voz seductora y provocadora.

-Por supuesto – la ayude a descender y paso por mi lado rozándose dedicándome una mirada picara y repleta de insinuaciones, siguió de largo adentrándose en el local.

-Te la follaste – aseguro Edward.

-Beneficios extras – rodo sus ojos pero rió.

La noche iba pasando tranquila, solo debimos sacar a un par que estaban pasados de copas, también tuve que detener a Edward de cargarla contra Jacob, el tipo se lo buscaba sin duda alguna, se había pegado al cuerpo de Bella, demasiado pegado, capullo idiota ¿Qué reacción esperaba del esposo de ella? ¿Qué pensaba al tratar de ligarse una mujer casada y enamorada?

-Tranquilo amor, todo está bien – Bella había tomado el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y se puso en puntas de pies para besarlo, rodé mis ojos y me aleje de ellos y sus arrumacos.

Di un par de vueltas, me topé con dos borrachos intentando pelear, a uno de ellos solo me basto amenazarlo mientras lo alejaba y se marchaba casi corriendo del susto por mi pose intimidatoria, el otro no cayo. Me esperaba con los puños en alto dispuesto a enfrentarse a mí, lo incite a que tirara el primero golpe, solo di un paso hacia atrás girando apenas mi cuerpo pero lo suficiente para que su puño siguiera de largo y el tipo cayera al piso.

-Arriba idiota apenas te mantienes en pie, es hora de marcharte – el tipo se puso de pie a duras penas, me miro enfurecido y embistió contra mí, un nuevo pasó al costado y cayó al piso nuevamente. Fue un movimiento estúpido de mi parte, pero me agache para ayudarlo a levantarse, el tipo solo me tiro un puño que impacto en mi cara, al costado de mi boca, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no molerlo a palos - ¡Te vas a largar ahora, no estoy de humor para idiotas! – Lo sostuve con ambas manos de su camisa poniéndolo de pie - ¡Jared, saca a este imbécil del lugar! – empuje al tipejo soltándolo y Jared se apresuró a tomarlo de un brazo para sacarlo del lugar.

-Emmett al habla – atendí mi celular con bronca.

-Lo siento, lamento mi reacción de hoy, no sé qué me sucedió – resople molesto.

-Está bien Leah, fue la despedida así que fue la última vez – no estaba de ánimos para sus cambios de humor.

-Dime que me perdonas, por favor – rogo con voz dulce y melosa ¿Por qué mierda me llamaba para esto a las cuatro de la mañana?

-Está bien Leah, que tengas buen viaje – corte embroncado, odia pelear o casi pelear. Lo de Leah, sus cambios se me habían hecho habitual en esto seis meses que follamos.

Di vueltas por el lugar controlando, Edward se mantenía atento al igual que el resto de los chicos, fui por una botella de agua, eran las cinco de la mañana y faltaba poco para terminar. Me aleje del gentío buscando un lugar más calmo, había mujeres más que atractivas y muchas se mi insinuaron, era una lástima que estuviera trabajando.

-¿Quién soy? – su perfume era inconfundible, sonreí para mí.

-Creo que te conozco – murmure y bufo molesta.

-¿Crees que me conoces?

-La exquisita, atractiva y única Irina – dejo un beso húmedo en mi cuello y destapo mis ojos.

En cuanto estuvo frente a mí nos abalanzamos contra el otro, nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento y devastador, mis caderas chocaron con las suyas y respiramos ruidosamente. Nos encamine hacia la zona más oscura, su espalda dio contra la pared, su falda quedo echa un bollo en su cintura, su braga en el piso y mi polla libre de la prisión de mis pantalones, una sola embestida nos unió y después de vaivenes descontrolados nos corrimos al mismo tiempo chillando de placer.

-Código de seguridad – murmure mientras me escabullía en la casa – 3-7-1-9-0-4 – murmure mientras marcaba el código en el panel, una luz verde y el pitido me indicaron que estaba desactivada - ¡Comida! – exclame contenido mientras asaltaba la nevera de Carlisle y Esme -. Sé que te dejaron por aquí – murmure buscando la caja que seguramente Esme dejo a mano para que metiera la comida en los bols listos para el freezer.

-¿Te ayudo? – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz, me gire y Carlisle sonreía con burla - ¿Y eso? – señalo mi rostro.

-Un idiota borracho, nada grave – me encogí de hombros.

-Hay postres también – indico y asentí mientras seguía sacando los bols con mi nombre -. Gracias por desconectar la alarma.

-Igual te desperté.

-No, estaba por levantarme con Esme íbamos a Forks por una semana y decidimos irnos temprano.

-Por eso toda esta comida – asegure y sonrió ampliamente.

-No dejo de cocinar en toda la semana, cada uno tiene su ración.

-Luego la llamo para agradecerle, me voy a casa aun no dormí.

-Maneja con cuidado y deja que me encargo de la alarma.

-Nos vemos pa Carlisle – salude mientras salía de la casa y me miraba sonriendo.

El domingo me la pase en mi departamento, supongo que mi idiotice con la play y quizás demasiado por que la rubia del piso 22 vino a tocarme la puerta para que bajara el volumen. Rubia amargada, mi vecino del lado ni se quejó por el ruido y ella arriba le molestaba. Exquisitamente preciosa, tetas exuberantes, culo grandioso pero carácter de mierda, me la quite de la cabeza en cuanto cerré la puerta casi en su cara.

-¡Billy! – salude a mi jefe con un apretón de manos.

-Emmett buen trabajo el sábado, Irina está muy complacida con tu dedicación – sonreí engreído, se corrió como loca cuando la folle en la oscuridad muy cerca de toda la gente.

-Se exactamente como le gusta se manejen las cosas – Billy asintió como aprobándome, me echaría de una patada en el culo si se enteraba de como la complacía.

-Supongo que lo importante por lo que tenía que venir no era una felicitación por el trabajo con Irina.

-No – aseguro -. Irina se va por seis meses de gira y quiere que la acompañes como su guardaespaldas – folla-guardaespaldas.

-Seis meses ¿Dónde es la gira?

-Por Europa y Asia, pasaran por Australia y volverán por México ante de regresar definitivamente.

-Me parece perfecto, me viene bien el viaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primer capitulo arriba y comienza la aventura. Espero que les guste este Emmett despreocupado de todo incluso de su vecina la rubia! Espero sus review y comentarios. Besos!<strong>_


	3. Capítulo 2: Una vida bajo control

**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias sin el permiso de la autora._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capítulo 2: Una vida bajo control.<em> **

_POV Rosalie_

-No podré verte en todo el fin de semana – aseguro Royce no muy animado.

-No, amor, tengo guardia por 48 horas – me tocaba el fin de semana completo.

-A mí me toca viajar cuando tú tienes tiempo disponible – abrazo mi cintura y envolví mis brazos en su cuello.

-La próxima semana nos veremos, seguramente podremos recuperar este tiempo lejos.

-Me los cobrare a sangre linda – se reclino acercando su rostro al mío y roso sus labios con los míos de manera muy suave y cálida. Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda en una caricia delicada, era la forma en que me trataba: como si fuera su princesa, todo su mundo y era lo que Royce representaba para mí.

Royce King II es de una prominente familia de bancarios de Rochester, tiene 37 años, un hombre muy carismático, seductor y conocedor de la vida. Es un exitoso abogado con un buen pasar, tiene una casa enorme en la que vive solo, su familia quedo toda en Rochester pero suele visitarlos mínimo tres veces al año. Nos conocimos en el hospital cuando empecé mi residencia, el estudio de abogados del que es socio se encarga de la parte legal del hospital Seattle Children's, lo conocí en la primera reunión que presidió el explicándonos algunos asuntos legales. Llevamos 5 años de relación formal, hace tres meses nos comprometimos y hemos fijado fecha de casamiento para el 20 de noviembre del 2015, en un año será la flamante y orgullosa esposa de Royce King II.

-Durante la semana deberíamos juntarnos para hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda.

-Dijiste que Vera te ayudaría con todo lo relacionado a la boda.

-Pero quiero saber tu opinión sobre algunas cosas.

-Linda, eres la más importante para mí – sonreí ampliamente -, eres la mujer que elegí porque nos compenetramos, sabes como soy, me comprendes y sabes todo sobre mi, lo que me gusta, lo que no – asentí de acuerdo, sabía desde la comida que le gustaba, a que era alérgico y su color favorito -. Eres una mujer preciosa, me haces sentir orgulloso, cada vez que te llevo de mi brazo soy el hombre más admirado porque eres una diosa.

-Sabes que me fascina cuando dices estas cosas – acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, el tacto de su piel con la mía era placentero.

-Por eso te encargaras de todo, nadie mejor que tú, la mujer más extraordinaria que existe para planear la boda más perfecta e imponente.

-De acuerdo, me hare cargo de todo.

-Esa es la mujer que amo – volvió a unir sus labios con los míos de manera suave.

-Pero no podrás evadir la conversación sobre la adopción, empezaremos apenas estemos casados.

-Todo a su tiempo, no te aceleres futura señora Royce, cuando llegue el momento y estemos casados lo hablaremos.

-¿Aun quieres adoptar? – miro la hora en su reloj y ciño su frente.

-Es lo que habíamos quedado, pero ahora debo irme linda – dejo un beso rápido en mis labios y luego de dedicarme una última sonrisa se giró para alejarse.

Adopción. Hace dos años atrás tuve retrasos en mi periodo menstrual, tres veces sospeche estar embarazada y francamente estaba encaprichada en tener el primer hijo con Royce aunque no estuviéramos casados, lo que más deseaba en la vida es ser la señora Rosalie Lillian Hale de Royce II, vivir en su enorme casa y llegar a rodearnos de muchos niños, seis mínimo. La última vez que sospeche de un posible embarazo y fue negativo decidí hacerme estudios para confirmar que los retrasos no se debieran a algún problema en particular, termine descubriendo que nunca podría tener hijos, que nunca podría disfrutar de sorprenderme al apreciar como poco a poco mi vientre se volvía más abultado por la vida que creaba en mi interior. Ese día aparecí en la puerta de la casa de Royce ahoga en un mar de llanto, estaba segura que me dejaría, que se alejaría y buscaría alguna mujer más completa, una mujer que no estuviera dañada, pero el simplemente me dijo que buscaríamos alguna manera de formar una familia con muchos pequeñitos revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, ese fue el día que jure que nunca lo dejaría escapar, no había nadie mejor que Royce aunque faltara algo de chispas en nuestras relación en cuanto al contacto y la forma de relacionarnos.

Mi fin de semana de guardia comenzó tranquilo por lo menos las primeras horas, para la una de la mañana empezó a ser más y más concurrida, uno que otro accidente, borrachos enredados en peleas callejeras, niños que tomaron frio y sus padres los traían con fiebre, algunos con problemas de drogas y para las cinco de la mañana recién pude tomarme una escueta hora para descansar sin mucho éxito.

-¡Rosalie! – me gire y sonreí en el acto, Vera se acercó prácticamente corriendo hasta a mí -. Hace más de una hora que estoy buscándote.

-Ya me encontraste – indique en tono de burla.

-Tu cena – me tendió un contenedor con lo que estoy segura sería algo exquisito, sobre todo porque comparado con la comida de hospital todo es mejor.

-Mil gracias, estoy famélica de hambre.

-¿Sabes que es injusto?

-No ¿Qué es injusto?

-Llevas 24 horas de guardia y estás radiante, yo en la misma situación parezco desahuciada – se quejó con voz burlona.

-Dormí un poco – rodo los ojos divertida.

-Un poco algo así como un poco más de media hora y aun así estas grandiosa, te envidio – sonreí ampliamente, este tipo de halagos me los hacían todo el tiempo, me acostumbre y ya no me avergonzaba.

-¿Cómo esta Henry?

-Precioso y te extraña, le gusta jugar más contigo que conmigo – reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tu estas todo el día con él y juegan todo el tiempo, a mí me ve menos y por eso parece que juega más conmigo porque estamos poco tiempo juntos.

-En cuanto coincidamos un fin de semana libre iremos de paseo, centro comercial para nosotras y juguetería para Henry.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, me hace falta un poco de relajación y además debo empezar a organizar mi casamiento.

-Eso también, tengo muchas ideas para que conversemos, pero ahora me tengo que ir – nos dimos un abrazo cálido y luego un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió ampliamente y se marchó casi corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Almorzamos juntos? – me gire rápidamente, sonreí en respuesta a la sonrisa del rubio frente a mí -. Tengo una hora solo para ti – Jasper me guiño un ojo y rodé los míos.

-Buenos dios Jasper – me señalo el camino con un ademan de su mano -. Entonces señor ¿Cómo está yendo su guardia? – doblo su brazo y me lo ofreció, me aferre y avanzamos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien mi bella dama, mucha gente descuidada con el alcohol y encima lastima a inocentes.

-La mayoría de la gente es inconsciente.

-¿Qué almuerzas?

-No lo sé, es sorpresa, Vera me trajo el almuerzo ¿tú que traes?

-Alguien preparo mi almuerzo.

-¿Alguien? – se encogió de hombros.

-No me voy a arriesgar a decir nada aun, voy a ver cómo van las cosas entre nosotros, sabes que soy algo quisquilloso.

-Sé que te gustan las niñas recatadas y no las locas de atar o regaladas.

-Soy un hombre a la antigua, las regaladas no son de mi gusto.

-Es difícil encontrar una chica así, el mundo en el que vivimos las mujeres son liberales y libres.

-Lo sé, supongo que quedare soltero por el resto de mi vida.

Llegamos al comedor del hospital y nos acomodamos en una mesa apartada. Jasper Whitlock era un hombre algo misterioso, muy reservado y en cierta forma parecía ser de otra era, buscaba un compromiso para la eternidad o hasta que la muerte los separe. Su cabellera rubia un poco larga hacia resaltar su tez clara junto a sus ojos verdosos, era oriundo de Texas y conducía una moto Ducati plateada. Tenía un loft muy moderno a pesar de su alma antigua, era médico de urgencias, le fascinaba estar en el centro de la acción donde podía sacar todo su conocimiento y capacidad, era una persona muy calmada y controlada, incluso cuando todo a su alrededor era un real caos él podía mantener a una extraña tranquilidad que de a poco irradiaba a su alrededor, era algo único verlo en acción y trabajando de esa manera.

"_**Tienes unos minutos para mi ¿puedes hablar?"**_ – Royce.

"_**Estaré desocupada en 15 minutos, te llamo en cuanto termine"**_

Termine de atender a tres hermanitos de distintas edades que cogieron bronquitis al mismo tiempo, una situación difícil para los padres que no habían dormido y los niños no pararon de llorar durante horas. Apenas termine me apresure en ir hacia la sala de residentes, me tendí en una de las camas y saque mi celular.

-Hola linda, estaba esperando tu llamada, extraño escuchar tu voz y ver tu precioso rostro.

-Lamento no haberte llamado enseguida, tenía muchos pacientes ¿Cómo pasaste tu día lejos de mí?

-Solitario, soñé contigo toda la noche y te extrañe mucho mientras estuve despierto, sabes que eres el centro de mi vida preciosa mujer – sonreí ampliamente, tome un mechón de mi pelo y juguetee con él en mis dedos enroscándolo.

-Como tú eres el mío – confirme.

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz y avisarte que saldré con unos amigos a tomar algo, por supuesto que estaré disponible para ti en cuanto me necesites, no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias por avisarme, es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Por una mujer como tú no puedo responder de otra manera, eres lo más importante para mí – golpearon la puerta y Sibil, una de las enfermeras se asomó.

-Amor tengo que dejarte, me están buscando, cuídate esta noche por favor.

-Ve linda, trata de descansar un poco en cuanto puedas – fue su despedida.

Cuando la guardia por fin termino respire aliviada, sabía que saldría demasiado cansada por ese motivo no traje mi auto y debí buscar un taxi para ir a mi apartamento. Me apresure a pagar la tarifa del taxi, salí disparada entrando casi a las corridas en el edificio, eran cerca de las diez de la noche o poco más y solo quería meterme en mi cama y descansar. A pesar del cansancio marque el piso 11, me baje dispuesta a subir hasta mi piso, era mi cuota de ejercicio diario subir por la escaleras hasta el piso 22 en el cual se encontraba mi apartamento.

El piso 21 ¡Maldita tortura! El tipo que vivía en el departamento A estaba justo debajo de mi apartamento, era un total desconsiderado, no se contenía al momento de los ruidos y me vi obligada a bajar muchas veces a golpear su puerta para ponerlo en su lugar. Era un idiota consumado, prácticamente se reía en mi cara cada vez que lo retaba y me miraba como si fuera una chica cualquiera sin importancia para él, era evidente que no le atraía en ningún sentido y no es precisamente que me importara ese detalle yo tenía a mi prometido para que me adorara y docenas de hombres más que suspiraban por mí, siempre fue así.

-Espero que te comportes esta noche – murmure mirando hacia la puerta del tipo y seguí subiendo las escaleras.

Era tarde por lo que ni me moleste en controlar la contestadora, tampoco en acercarme a la nevera a ingerir alimento, solo pase de largo directo a mi habitación, busque mis toallas, las deje colgadas en el baño y abrí las canillas para que se llenara la bañera, volví a mi dormitorio y prepare mi ropa de cama, un corto y hermoso babydoll de seda blanca con bordados en el escote. Me sumergí en el agua, apoye mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la paz de mi hogar y terminar de relajarme.

Tenía el lunes y martes libre, eran dos días que aprovecharía al máximo empezando por acomodar mi hogar por la mañana temprano, ir a visitar a Henry, mi ahijado hijo de Vera mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto lo más importante de todo, comenzaría a planear mi boda de una vez por todas, quería que fuera perfecta, deslumbrante y memorable, la boda más extraordinaria que se haya visto, será elegante, glamurosa y dejara a todos boquiabiertos, nadie podrá olvidarla nunca ni superarla, después de todo era mi boda.

Me desperté a media mañana, cubrí mi cuerpo con mi bata de seda y salí de mi habitación directo a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno: 2 tostadas con margarina y mermelada ligera, café con leche y un bol de fresas. Una vez listo prepare la mesa, un pequeño mantel de color blanco en la mesa, la servilleta haciendo juego y una vez mi alimento estuvo sobre la mesa, manipule el control remoto de mi equipo de música dejando que la música y la voz de Adele inundara de manera suave mi espacio.

Durante la mañana me dedique de llego a acomodar mis cosas y la limpieza, al mediodía me cocine algo ligero, Royce hace años me llevo con su nutricionista por lo que seguía una rigurosa y estricta dieta diaria que ayudaba a mantener mi figura, quizás un poco más delgada de lo que en realidad me gustaba pero a Royce lo complacía de esta manera.

Llame a Vera y quedamos en encontrarnos en el parque Meridian a las cuatro de la tarde para pasear con Henry, era el horario ideal porque aun estaría cálido para que el pequeño no tomara frio y se enfermara.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Royce? – pregunto Vera, estábamos en el parque, ella empujaba el cochecito de Henry.

-Supuestamente el miércoles.

-¿Supuestamente?

-Hablamos hace un par de horas y me dijo que el caso se complicó, supongo que eso quizás haga se retrase.

-¿No crees que pasan mucho tiempo separados?

-No lo creo, su trabajo lo hace viajar mucho y estar muy ocupado pero es lo que le gusta y por mi está bien.

-¿Has pensado como será el futuro? ¿Cuándo estén casados?

-No lo hemos hablando pero sé que intentara viajar menos, estoy segura de eso, los dos queremos pasar tiempo juntos – la mirada de Vera me confirmo que era escéptica respecto a eso -. Además, vamos a buscar adoptar rápidamente y querrá estar en familia con nuestro hijo.

-Cuando dices rápidamente ¿A cuánto tiempo te refieres precisamente?

-Nos casamos, nos tomamos un mes de luna de miel y en cuanto volvemos comenzamos con los trámites de adopción.

-Tan rápido ¿no se van a tomar un tiempo para estar solos? Una vez tengan su hijo ya el tiempo juntos no será igual.

-Vera, llevamos años de novios, estamos por encima de eso, los dos queremos ir por los hijos pronto, tiempo a solas hemos tenido de sobra.

-Supongo que sí.

Llegamos al área de juegos y por las próximas dos horas nos entretuvimos haciendo jugar a Henry en los distintos juegos, luego aprovechamos que el pequeño se adormeció un poco para ir a una cafetería y sentarnos cómodamente a seguir conversando, las cosas iban tomando su curso, una vez llegamos a su casa su esposo Jim se encargó de cuidar a Henry para que nos sentáramos a tratar los primeros asuntos de mi boda.

-Empecemos por buscar salones ¿Tienes algo en vista?

-No, solo quiero que sea en algún lugar elegante.

-Nunca sencillo ¿no? – rodé mis ojos por su comentario, lo mío nunca seria sencillo.

-Es mi boda, no soy sencilla y tampoco lo será mi boda.

-De acuerdo…. Entonces… - tipio en la computadora y salieron miles de los mejores hoteles y salones en la pantalla.

Después de una hora de ver miles de fotos y lugares en la pantalla hicimos una lista preliminar con los lugares que más me interesaron: Hotel Pan Pacific, hotel W, Hotel 1000 y el Sheraton Seattle. El último fue el que más me gusto, sobretodo el Salón Metropolitan, era lo suficientemente grande, elegante y con una increíble vista.

El martes me tome el día para estar en mi casa, aprovecharía a descansar para mi siguiente semana de trabajo, no tendría un día libre de nuevo hasta después de 10 días, era mi oportunidad para estar tranquila en casa. La mañana empezó normal, un desayuno nutritivo, un baño de inmersión con burbujas y luego aprovechar a curiosear en mi computadora las distintas tendencias de decoración para bodas. Al mediodía un almuerzo sano y natural, por fin tuve noticias de Royce.

-¿Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí? – proteste apenas atendí. Cuando salía de viaje por trabajo nunca lo llamaba, si había algo que le molestaba realmente a Royce es que lo interrumpiera en alguna reunión por lo que siempre esperaba el hiciera el contacto.

-Imposible, tu belleza no se puede ignorar y es me es difícil pasar mi día a día sin admirarte.

-¿Cómo está yendo todo? – sé que notaba el orgullo en mi voz por sus palabras.

-Estoy consiguiendo lo que me propuse, demorare dos días más en volver – eso bajo mi espíritu, quería volver a verlo lo antes posible.

-¿Dos días más?

-Mínimo dos días más, intentare no pase de ese tiempo – recordé lo que hable con Vera el día anterior, estaba segura que Royce tomaría el camino correcto pero de todas maneras tenía que saberlo por él.

-¿Esto será así cuando nos casemos? – hubo un profundo silencio por unos segundos del otro lado de la línea.

-El esfuerzo que estoy haciendo hoy es para que sea distinto el futuro, estoy seguro conseguiré ser socio para cuando nos casemos y eso hará que cambien mis opciones en el estudio.

-Entonces no viajaras como ahora – asegure.

-Lo que más quiero es estar lejos de ti lo menos posible – sonreí ampliamente, era lo que me pasaba a mí.

-Tendrás mi apoyo incondicional para que eso suceda – confirme segura y sonriente.

Estuvimos hablando durante más de media hora durante la cual le asegure miles de veces que recordaba mi turno con la nutricionista y también mis horarios del gimnasio como también la compra del vestido para la fiesta que ofrecía su firma para dentro de un mes. Cortamos luego de despedirnos con besos y palabras de cariño, corte muy a mi pesar porque me hubiera gustado comentarle sobre los salones que me interesaban para el casamiento pero no tenía más tiempo disponible, debía entrar a una reunión.

-Mmmm… no… - murmure tapando mi cabeza con la almohada, se escuchaba la música y me molestaba, eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando me recosté para dormir una siesta -… maldito… - llorisquee apretando más fuerte la almohada contra mi cabeza. ¿Acaso este hombre no podía ser más considerado? Me senté en la cama de pronto, tire la almohada al piso con bronca - ¡Maldito desconsiderado! – exclame para mí.

Me levente gruñendo de enojo calce mis pies y acomode rápidamente mi pelo en una coleta, me apresure a salir de mi apartamento y me dirigí a las escaleras. No lo entendía, no podía ser la única a la que le molestaba el barullo que salía de su departamento, era imposible que nadie más lo notara o se irritara por esto. ¿En verdad nadie se da cuenta? Baje las escaleras apresuradamente y me acerque a la puerta del tipo del piso 20, departamento A, aporree la puerta con fuerza, me importaba poco ser brusca o mal educada y como no contesto enseguida volví a aporrearla.

-¡Ya va! – exclamo la voz de una mujer, obviamente debía estar con alguna de sus putas o esas fáciles que seguro estaba acostumbrado. Volví a golpear - ¡Un momento por favor! – la puerta se abrió de golpe, para mi sorpresa era una chica no muy alta, ojos chocolate, pelo castaño y tez blanca, para nada exuberante, algo que me sorprendió, era más bien común, normal - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Soy del piso de arriba – solo me contemplo -, me están molestando, estaba durmiendo y el ruido que proviene de acá me despertó.

-¿¡Quién es Bellita!? – se escuchó la voz del hombre, estoy más que segura que es mi vecino.

-Te vienen a ver del apartamento de arriba – indico mirando por sobre su hombro -. Mmmm… dame un segundo ya sale el dueño… - me sonrió con timidez, por supuesto no devolví el gesto, más bien la mire exasperada -… disculpa…. – se giró dejando apenas entornada la puerta y volvió dentro del lugar -… te dije que la música estaba demasiado fuerte…

-Ya sé quién es – gruño el tipo y al fin se dignó a aparecer frente a mí -… Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-Un poco de respeto para empezar no estaría mal, hay gente que trabaja arduamente y eres desconsiderado – rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-Son las cinco de la tarde, no las dos o tres de la madrugada.

-Me importa poco la hora, quiero que bajes la música ¡ahora! Cuando estoy en mi casa quiero estar en paz…

-Múdate – me corto y lo mire indignada, se cruzó de brazos mirándome con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Múdate, si tanto te molesta, busca otro lugar donde vivir – sus brazos se cerraron más, eran gruesos y poderosos, se marcaban sus músculos a través de la ropa, por un momento eso me distrajo.

-¡No voy a mudarme! ¡Tú vas a bajar ese ruido! – ordene embroncada.

-¡Mira engreída…!

-¡Emmett! – exclamo otra voz de hombre desde adentro cortándolo, la puerta se abrió un poco más y un chico de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y revuelto se dejó ver -. Disculpa a mi hermano, bajaremos la música – indico sonriendo de manera cálida.

-TÚ… eres muy considerado, muchas gracias – me gire bruscamente haciendo que el pelo de mi coleta volara y estoy segura le pegue con ella en sus brazos al dueño del departamento que parecía llamarse Emmett.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, es mi departamento y no es que sea la madrugada para que venga a quejarse, vive arriba, por amor de dios…

-Emm, seguramente tiene que dormir a esta hora por algo en particular, solo es bajarla un poco… Alice, baja el volumen…

-Es insoportable, es una quejosa – la puerta se cerró de manera sonora, me hubiera vuelto a estampar mi mano en su cara pero preferí olvidar este momento y aprovechar a descansar como me había propuesto, por lo menos el otro chico parecía más centrado y considerado, más maduro.

Me acomode nuevamente en mi cama, abrace mi almohada sonriendo ampliamente ante el silencio relajante, me sentía satisfecha porque esto es lo que necesitaba y quería, siempre obtengo lo que quiero y eso pasa en todos los aspectos de mi vida, una vez más lo había conseguido y ahora me encontraba complacida dejándome tomar por un tranquilo y placentero sueño.

Retome mi trabajo, siempre me fascino y era donde mejor me sentía, las apariencias en el hospital eran lo de menos y eso me relajaba. El jueves luego de salir de mi turno me reuní con el encargado de eventos el Pan Pacific Seattle, me mostro el salón para la boda, no me convenció mucho, me alabo por mi apariencia, mi trabajo y el de mi prometido del cual escucho hablar. El W Hotels Seattle, me pareció un gran lugar para la boda, esta vez la encargada del evento me cayó un poco mejor, no se dedicó a alabarme a esta ser empalagosa, quedamos en una segundo visita en la cual incluiría a Royce. El viernes estuve en el Hotel 1000, el salón por fotos me gusto pero al verlo no era lo que buscaba y aunque intentaron convencerme con el que una vez decorado cambiaba, lo descarte. Durante la tarde del viernes logre contactarme con Tía Townsend de Hart, la planificadora de bodas del hotel Sheraton Seattle, nos encontraríamos la semana próxima, solo restaba coordinar un horario en el cual Royce pudiera acompañarme. Aún no había vuelto de su viaje pero a última hora me llamo para confirmarme que el sábado por la mañana ya estaría de vuelta y me esperaba en su casa al mediodía para almorzar juntos.

-¡Hola! – exclame mientras me abrazaba a su cuello, Royce rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos estrechándome contra su cuerpo -. Te extrañe.

-También te extrañe – nos separó y me miro serio -. Llegas siete minutos tarde.

-Lo siento, salí tarde de casa.

-Ven, hay gente esperándonos – escaneo mi cuerpo e hizo una mueca de disconformidad -. Tendría que haberte indicado que tipo de ropa traer – mire mi ropa, era una simple pantalón de vestir negro ceñido al cuerpo, tal cual le gustaba, para que ajustara y dejara notar mi figura y camisa en un tono azul, obviamente tenía tacos.

-Creí estaríamos solos hoy.

-Decidimos almorzar con unos colegas, mi casa era lo más apropiado.

-Oh, si lo hubiera sabido – murmure apenada, notaba que no le gustaba mi vestimenta.

-Sube a la habitación y busca algún vestido, será más apropiado, no demores – solo me limite a asentir y me apresure escaleras arriba para su habitación donde había algo de ropa para mí.

En su vestidor había un sector exclusivamente para mis vestidos y zapatos, cada tanto tiempo Royce se encargaba de renovarlos y descartar los que ya había usado. Elegí algo no muy elegante, era un vestido de color salmón, cuello alto con una pequeña abertura en el escote, mangas tres cuartos y una falda amplia arriba de la rodilla, los tacos de color crema con un pequeño moño al tono, acomode mi pelo en un recogido suave, busque mi maquillaje y lo retoque.

-¡Aquí esta ella! – Royce se encontraba en el living de su casa sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y cuatro personas en el sillón grande quienes se giraron a mirarme - ¡Aquí está mi Rosalie! – mire a todos sonriendo, Royce se apresuró a acercarse a mí, tomo mi mano y me guio hasta quedar frente a las visitas que ya estaban de pie -. Sin duda eres la mejor – susurro en mi oído -. Rosalie, mi amor, te presento a Michael Maier y su esposa Ethel – señalo a un hombre canoso, esbelto y elegante, su esposa con una melena negra y corta perfectamente peinada.

-Es un placer conocerlos y les pido disculpas por mi demora – sonreí mientras les estrechaba mi mano a cada uno de manera firme tal cual Royce me enseño.

-Es fin de semana, podemos darnos el lujo de la demora – indicó el hombre, la mujer solo me sonrió.

-Ahora te presento a Peter Atkins y su esposa Jennifer – nuevamente estreche mi mano y correspondieron el saludo -. Todo está preparado, pasemos al comedor por favor – señalo la puerta de la derecha para indicarles el camino, ambos esperamos que todos se dirigieran hacia el lugar. Royce abrazo mi cintura cuando me dispuse a avanzar -. Estoy orgulloso de ti, estuviste muy correcta y elegiste el mejor atuendo, seré le envidia de esos hombres y mujeres.

-Soy la futura señora King II, tengo que estar a la altura.

-Vamos, es de mala educación demorarse – asentí, me ofreció su brazo y lo tome en el acto, avanzamos a pasos firmes e imponentes.

El almuerzo me adormilo un poco, cada mujer estaba sentada al lado de su pareja, ninguna cerca de la otra por lo que no podíamos conversar ya que los tres hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación de trabajo intensa a la cual no le preste atención. Por un momento me dio la sensación que las tres éramos simples adornos para cada uno de ellos y por momentos me sentía inconforme, pero me obligaba a recordarme que sería su esposa y que hacía 5 años teníamos una relación.

-Fue un placer Rosalie, eres una mujer deslumbrante y es difícil no estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo – fue el saludo de despedida del señor Atkins, me pareció inapropiado porque su esposa estaba cerca y me miro algo disgustada, pero no era mi problema que los hombres reaccionaran así a mi alrededor.

-Muchas gracias – me limite a contestar con una gran sonrisa, tomo mi mano y la beso presionando mucho sus labios en mi piel dejándola húmeda, Royce rodeo mi cintura.

-Tendremos el placer de volver a encontrarnos – indicó Royce a manera de saludo -. La velada fue satisfactoria para todos.

-Sin duda alguna – indico la esposa del señor Atkins, su tono fue cortante y envidioso, eso era claro.

-También nos retiramos, han sido muy hospitalarios – saludo la esposa del señor Maier, estrecho nuestras manos y la siguió su esposo.

-Por una nueva oportunidad de encontrarnos – murmuro el hombre cuando estrecho mi mano, fue en voz baja pero sé que Royce lo escucho, su mujer pareció que no.

Se marcharon bastante tarde, Royce me guio hacia los sillones del living y nos acomodamos ahí abrazados, disfrutamos de besarnos durante varios minutos, era su manera de agradecerme cuando estaba satisfecho con lo que había pasado en la reunión y como había deslumbrado según él.

-Tengo visto dos salones que son mis preferidos, solo necesito me indiques que tienes libres para que vayamos juntos….

-Sé que esto te va a molestar pero debo trabajar, no podremos estar juntos ahora.

-Pensé que tendríamos tiempo juntos, hace una semana no nos vemos.

-Lo lamento, será durante la semana – se puso de pie soltando el abrazo en el que habíamos estado fundidos.

-Al menos nos podemos poner de acuerdo en un día para ver los salones, necesito elegirlo para reservar.

-Deja el vestido para que lo mande a la tintorería, quizás puedas usarlo nuevamente – acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad y me miro sonriendo -. Siempre haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti, eres mi mujer perfecta, todo lo que buscaba, sé que elegirás lo mejor porque sabes que quiero eso, quiero lucirte en nuestra boda.

-Elegiré lo mejor para nosotros – asegure sonriendo, acaricie su pecho pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-Me dedicare una tarde a ti durante la semana – se separó de mi poniendo la distancia requerida para dejar claro el punto que no pasaría nada ahora -. Cámbiate y deja todo sobre la cama, mi criada se encargara.

-De acuerdo, espero esa tarde juntos ansiosa – me dio un último beso y se marchó hacia su estudio mientras me dirigí hacia las escaleras para ir a cambiarme.

Cuando salí de la casa de Royce me sentía algo frustrada, había momentos que lo sentía lejano, muy distante, como que éramos de mundos totalmente diferentes, como si solo estuviera con un propósito muy definido en su vida y no era precisamente el rol de su compañera de vida. Me monte en el ascensor de mi edificio, marque el número doce, aún estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, en como muchas veces no me sentía plena con Royce, nos llevábamos bien, conversábamos adecuadamente y podíamos pasar tiempo de calidad en su casa, pero había algo que faltaba. Suspire profundo, seguramente son nervios por todo lo que se nos viene con la boda y nuestra vida juntos.

-19 – dije suspirando, solo alcance a subir un par de escalones cuando sentí que algo daba contra mí.

-Lo siento – esa voz me resultaba irritante y mucho, la reconocí en el acto, mi vecinito del piso 21.

-Se le está haciendo costumbre – mi voz sonó baja y punzante. Tenía buen cuerpo, era atractivo pero era el hombre más despreciable que he conocido, ni siquiera me mira como corresponde. Subí más escalones mostrándole mi desinterés por él y su figura de tapa de revista de fisicoculturista. Uf.

-Oh… la rubia – gire mi rostro, su tono fue despectivo como si ser rubia fuera algo malo o me quisiera rebajar, me sentía a punto de estallar.

-¿Perdón? ¿La rubia? – soné indignada y no me importaba. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para dirigirse así a mí?

-Eres rubia ¿o no? – Apreté mis puños con fuerza y lo mire enojada - ¿no lo eres? – ¿acaso creía que era teñida? Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres que se rendían a sus pies y que eran teñidas sin gusto. Idiota.

-Sí, lo soy – mi voz sonó más afectada de lo que pretendía -. Natural, no falseta como algunas de tus amiguitas.

-¿Conoces a alguna de mis amiguitas?

-No…

-Entonces no sabes como son.

-No tengo tiempo para perder – me apresure a subir las escaleras para perderlo de vista o esto pasaría a más seguro. Debería presentar una queja formal sobre este hombre a los administrativos del lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahora ya conocemos a cada uno por separado y pronto llegaran los momentos juntos. Jasper es un buen amigo, Vera aun estoy indecisa y Royce es un cretino con Rosalie y se nota que no es del todo feliz en esa relación. Veremos que pasa con Emmett! Espero sus reviews y opiniones, besos. Nati ;)<strong>_


End file.
